Will we ever find peace? AU
by ElizaTheora X
Summary: Caroline, Josie and Lizzie are on the run from Julian, the heretics and Rayna with backup from a not-so-dead Kol and a newfound family connection in Kai ;what could possibly go wrong? Meanwhile Katerina is slowly rotting in her prison world while Caroline searches for the ascendant to release her. What will become of them when Klaus finds out what's been happening? (The Killer K's)


Klaus was walking down the streets in Chicago when he spotted a very familiar figure leaning casually against the wall of an alleyway. It was none other than Caroline Forbes. The gorgeous baby vampire he'd fallen for back in Mystic Falls. He watched as she looked around nervously peering into the alleyway behind her. She looked so out of place. A shining star in the darkness of the alley. She appeared to be whispering to someone behind her and he could see her growing more and more frustrated. He smiled to himself softly as he recognised that look well. He was considering going over and talking to her when he saw her shake her head and storm into the alleyway before shouting angrily at someone. A moment later she appeared from the alley dragging a man out of it by his ear simultaneously yelling at him. He could see the man laughing loudly at her expression and he felt jealousy overcome him as he saw Caroline lean up and wipe some blood from the corner of his mouth. He realised all of a sudden that he was a vampire and felt a sudden rush of concern for Caroline until he saw him whisper something in her ear and they both burst out laughing. She shoved him in the shoulder teasingly and then grabbed his hand and began dragging him down the street.

It was at that moment that the man turned around and Klaus realised with horror that it was his brother Kol. His brother that he thought dead. He decided to lurk in the shadows and follow them through the city until they stopped outside a small cafe and sat at a table. Clearly discussing something important, Klaus decided to listen in...

"Caroline I know you're still mad at me but I think it's time we, and by we I mean you, moved on." Kol started speaking in a low voice. "Nuhuh Kol you are not getting off that easy. I literally had one rule when you came to live with us! No dead bodies in the house! You know it makes it easier for people to find us and last week Josie found a man in your closet! Like seriously? You couldn't think of a better place to hide a body than your closet?! You're like a million years old so you're supposed to be smarter thanthat!" Kol smirked at her outburst but then looked more guiltily at the coffee in front of him, "So what did you tell her anyways?" He began casually. Caroline looked like she was having a hard time staying angry at him as she replied, "I told them that their uncle was actually an 1000 year old resurrected vampire-witch hybrid. What do you think I told them?! I told them you were into some strange cosplay..." At that Kol burst out laughing, "I always pegged Kai as more the cosplay guy..." And suddenly Caroline joined him in laughter, "I see you got a point there" she said jokingly. Klaus had a strange sense of jealousy as he listened to their banter. He was after all still in love with her. He eventually tuned back in on their conversation to hear them plotting.

"So what's the plan again?" Kol asked annoyingly. "Are you serious? The plan could not be more simple! Part 1. Find Mama Salvatore and her heretics. Part 2. Kill Mama Salvatore and her heretics. Easy!" She stated simply. Kol smirked at her, "You're forgetting Part 3. Don't tell Stefan and Damon, your ex-fiancé and his brother, that you ran away with the most good-looking original, the heretic that cursed Elena, your two children and then you murdered their mother. Personally, that's my favourite bit." She looked super annoyed now, "Shut up you idiot". "Ouch that was tough...reached a low point have we?" He smirked at her suggestively and Klaus could tell that this meant something to them both. She smiled sweetly at him, "Well you would know all about low-points wouldn't you Kol honey. Remember that time that you let Elena and Jeremy kill you, a baby vamp and a teen hunter. Personally, I still think compelling yourself to be a part of a royal family and then sleeping with your own 'sister' because none of her handmaidens liked you sounds lower but hey whatever works for you..." Kol looked pissed now, "I told you that in confidence!" He whisper-shouted at her. "No you told me that while you were drowning away your sorrows in the grill when we first met. You're a chatty drunk Kol." She argued back. "Whatever." Kol said nonchalantly, "Who's watching the girls right now anyway?" "Oh I left them with Kai for a bit. I figured we could both use a break." Their fight one seemingly forgotten Kol shouted at her, "You left them with Kai! Kai who murdered his entire family and hates all Gemini coven witches, which your daughters happen to be! Only a few months ago he was threatening them with an axe!" "Hey Kol! He's changed! And besides they're siphoners like him so they connect with one another! You're just jealous! Worried you aren't gonna be the favourite uncle anymore?" She smirked at him. He just looked back at her, "This is not funny. We are leaving now and hopefully Josie and Lizzie haven't been decapitated when we get home. And for the record, I WILL be the favourite uncle...always and forever" At that Caroline smiled softly at him, "Always and forever Kol..." They grabbed their stuff and walked out of the cafe before flashing into the distance.

Klaus sat down hard. His mind spinning. Hearing them pledge to each other. Was Caroline dating his brother? Who's Kai? And who are Josie and Lizzie? He had so many questions but right now he needed to know now his brother was alive and he needed to know why he never came home to his family. He left them believing he was dead. And when Rebekah finds out he's gonna pay Klaus thought quietly to himself...


End file.
